onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Fukurou
|age = 29 lat (debiut( 31 lat (po przeskoku) |hair = Zielone |eyes = Czarne |cp9key = 4 |alias = Sowa (音無し Otonashi) |birthday = 29 czerwca |age = 29 lat (debiut) 31 lat (po przeskoku) |height = 331 cm |blood type = S |previousaffiliation = CP9 |previousoccupation = Agent Cipher Pol |doriki = 800 |abilities = Sześć Form |debut = Rozdział 375; Odcinek 264 |japanese voice = Kumiko Watanabe |occupation = Zabójca}} Fukurou jest jednym z byłych agentów CP9 i jednym z ostatnich, którzy zostali pokazani. Wygląd Fukurou jest typem stereotypowego, pozbawionego szyi grubasa. Ma krótkie ręce i nogi, małe oczka i nos. Większość jego ciała stanowi wielka, okrągła głowa i potężny korpus. Jest posiadaczem zielonych, uporządkowanych włosów, które w przeszłości były krótko ścięte (prawdopodobnie by nie przeszkadzały w treningu). Jedną z jego cech charakterystycznych są jego usta. Jego oliwkowe zęby są równocześnie zamkiem zakończonym suwakiem, który może otwierać i zamykać. Jego policzki znajdują się bezpośrednio pod oczami i są pokryte rumieńcami fioletowej barwy, lecz w czasach dzieciństwa były różowe. Posiada on także niezbyt estetycznie wyglądającą bródkę. Nosi czarne buty, marynarkę i spodnie przyozdobione błękitnym krawatem, z którego zrezygnował po przybyciu do Saint Poplar. Oba nadgarstki oplatają czerwone bransolety, a pod marynarką prawdopodobnie ma czarny golf lub koszulę. W kieszonce od marynarki widać błękitną chusteczkę. Po ucieczce z Enies Lobby zmienił swoje ubranie na koszulę w paski, krótsze czarne spodnie, luźno zawiązany krawat (raz czarny, raz biały) i japonki z niskim obcasem, które czasem wyglądają tak jakby na stopach Fukurou miał białe skarpetki. Jako młody chłopiec, podczas treningu nosił strój do uprawiania sztuki walki, przewiązany czarnym pasem. Nosi czarne buty, marynarkę i spodnie przyozdobione błękitnym krawatem, z którego zrezygnował po przybyciu do Saint Poplar. Oba nadgarstki oplatają czerwone bransolety, a pod marynarką prawdopodobnie ma czarny golf lub koszulę. W kieszonce od marynarki widać błękitną chusteczkę. Po ucieczce z Enies Lobby zmienił swoje ubranie na koszulę w paski, krótsze czarne spodnie, luźno zawiązany krawat (raz czarny, raz biały) i japonki z niskim obcasem, które czasem wyglądają tak jakby na stopach Fukurou miał białe skarpetki. Jako młody chłopiec, podczas treningu nosił strój do uprawiania sztuki walki, przewiązany czarnym pasem. Galeria Fukurou_as_a_Child.png|Fukurou jako dziecko. Fukurou_chlid_training.png|Fukurou podczas swojego młodzieńczego treningu. Fukurou_Anime_Concept_Art.png|Grafika koncepcyjna Fukurou z anime. Fukurou One Py Berry Match.png|Fukurou w One Py Berry Match. Osobowość Po mimo tego, że w CP9 jest wiele dziwaków Fukurou niewątpliwie jest jednym z największych. Jego największym dziwactwem są jego usta. Potrafi dosłownie zapiąć je na zamek przez co nie może się odzywać. Ma dziwny zwyczaj w mówieniu chapapa po prawie każdym zdaniu. Jego głos jest niewiarygodnie wysoki przypominający dziecięcy. Fukurou charakteryzuje się tym, że nie potrafi powstrzymać się od wyjawienia prawdy przez co przeciwnicy dowiadują się ciekawych jak i przydatnych informacji. O dziwo Fukurou nazywa siebie "Sową" Fukurou, co jest sprzeczne z jego zachowaniem. Jego unikalny śmiech to: "chapapapapa". Historia 24 lata temu widzimy siedmioletniego Fukurou na ojczystej wyspie agentów CP9, podczas wyczerpującego treningu, który miał na celu opanowanie Sześciu Form. Podczas zajęć widzimy także pozostałych, przyszłych agentów: Blueno, Kumadoriego, Lucciego wraz z Hattorim oraz Jabrę. Wydarzenie to miało miejsce, w tym samym czasie co egzekucja Gol D. Rogera. Relacje CP9 Są bardzo dobrymi współpracownikami, razem wykonują zlecenia dla rządu. Można domniemywać, że, mimo licznych sporów, potrafią stać się zgraną drużyną nieustraszonych zabójców Spandam Jest szefem CP9. Ich relacje są czysto służbowe. Jabra Dowódca pododdziału CP9, do którego należy Fukurou. Rozgadany grubasek potrafi doprowadzić go do niemałego zdenerwowania. Opowiada zarówno o faktach z życia prywatnego Jabry (poinformowanie całego CP9 o tym, że został rzucony przez Gatherine, ponieważ ta zakochała się w Luccim) jak i ujawnia ściśle tajne informacje dotyczące misji (rozpowiadanie zwykłym obywatelom o zabójstwach, które są ich celem). Możemy jednak wnioskować, że potrafią współpracować, jeżeli zachodzi taka potrzeba, ponieważ jak dotąd nigdy nie zawiedli na oficjalnej misji. Kumadori Drugi z członków grupy dowodzonej przez Jabrę. Poprzez jego częste okazywanie emocji i nagłe wybuchy, świetnie uzupełnia się z Fukurou zdecydowanie dorównując mu w głupocie. Ma on także dziwaczny zwyczaj popełniania seppuku (japoński rytuał samobójstwa), z najbardziej błahych powodów jakie można sobie tylko wyobrazić. Oczywiście nie dochodzi ono do skutku, ze względu na jego umiejętność posługiwania się Żelazną Bryłą (jedna z technik Sześciu Form, która pozwala na utwardzanie ciała użytkownika). Wydaje się, że mimo swoich wad w razie problemów stają się w trójkę zgraną drużyną. Fabuła Incydent na Enies Lobby Zanim doszło do walki pomiędzy załogą Luffy'ego a CP9, której stawką była wolność Robin, Fukurou wraz z Jabrą i Kumadorim uczestniczyli w tajnej misji, zleconej im przez Spandama. Mieli za zadanie pod przykrywką zabić przywódców rebelii. Oczywiście Fukurou, który nie był w stanie trzymać języka za zębami, rozpowiedział o tym wszystkim w mieście. W konsekwencji, zamiast zabić trzy początkowe cele, zostali zmuszeni do wyeliminowania dwudziestu trzech osób. Incydent wyciekł do gazet i po powrocie Jabra, jako dowódca, musiał się gęsto tłumaczyć z tego, jak doszło do rażących zaniedbań podczas misji. Dowiedział się także, że całe Enies Lobby huczy od plotek na temat jego rozstania z Gatherine, która rzuciła go ze względu na miłość do Lucciego. Jak nie trudno się domyślić, tą gorącą wiadomość ujawnił Fukurou. Po pięciu latach przerwy, oddział Jabry połączył się z pozostałymi członkami CP9 w Wieży Prawa. Tam też Fukurou, sprawdził jaką siłą dysponuje grupa pod dowództwem Lucciego, po czym sprawdził poziom siłonów, klasyfikując agentów CP9. Uciął sobie również krótką pogawędkę z Blueno. Rogacz spostrzegł, że ślimakofon stojący na parapecie jest rozłączony. Fukurou zaś przedstawił mu raport marynarza mówiący o tym, że zostało pokonane tylko pięć osób. Niedługo później wszyscy członkowie CP9 zostali wezwani przez Spandama, w celu zapobiegnięcia kryzysowi, który nigdy wcześniej nie dotknął wyspy sądu. Szef CP9 dowiedział się zdecydowanie zbyt późno o gigantycznych szkodach, jakie wyrządzili Słomkowi i ich sprzymierzeńcy. Rozkazał on stawić się wszystkim podwładnym na balkonie Wieży Prawa, gdzie na dachu pobliskiego budynku czekał już na nich Luffy, który chwilę wcześniej pokonał Blueno. Członkowie CP9 po wyrażeniu swojego podziwu dla dotychczasowych dokonań Słomkowego Kapelusza, jednocześnie zaczęli kpić z bezsilności Blueno. Usopp (jako Snajperking) zestrzelił rządową flagę, co było równoznaczne z wypowiedzeniem wojny Globalnemu Rządowi. Franky zaś spalił plany pradawnej broni o nazwie Pluton, które chciał dorwać Spandam. W odwecie został zepchnięty w przepaść, ale przed śmiercią uratował go rozpędzony morski pociąg, który bez problemu pokonał otchłań. Uderzył w Wieżę Prawa już ze Słomkowymi i Frankym, co wprawiło w niemałe zdumienie zarówno Fukurou jak i całe CP9. Po tych wydarzeniach Spandam wydał rozkaz całkowitego unicestwienia Słomkowych. By misja została należycie wypełniona, CP9 obrało strategię, która miała spowolnić załogę Luffy'ego. Rob Lucci udał się ze Spandamem jako ochrona podczas transportowania Nico Robin. Pozostali członkowie rozpierzchli się po całej Wieży Prawa. Pierwszym, którego napotkali przyjaciele Luffy’ego, był Fukurou i oczywiście wyjaśnił im ze szczegółami plan, który CP9 miało wcielić w życie. Każdy z jego towarzyszy miał przy sobie klucz z numerem otwierającym konkretne kajdanki wykonane z Kamienia Morskiej Strażnicy. Jeden z nich otwierał te, którymi była skuta Robin. Luffy zaatakował naszego grubasa, ale nie trafił i gaduła zdołał wymknąć się piratom. Słomkowi postanowili, że rozdzielą się w celu zdobycia wszystkich kluczy. Fukurou stoczył pojedynek z Frankym, który, poszukując kuchni, by uzupełnić zapasy Coli, wpadł na plotkarza w korytarzu. Cyborg długo musiał się ograniczać i nie mógł ukazać swojej pełnej siły, co skwapliwie wykorzystywał jego przeciwnik. Franky nie mógł trafić agenta CP9 i pojedynek był niezwykle wyrównany. Fukurou raz za razem okładał Cutty Flama silnymi ciosami aż do momentu, gdy Chopper i Kumadori wpadli do pomieszczenia. Wtedy też renifer zamknął „Lwa” w lodówce, a następnie, ze świecącymi oczami, rzucał w kierunku Franky'ego różne napoje, co wywoływało różne skutki. Dopiero cola doładowała energetycznie przyszłego Słomkowego Kapelusza. Rozpoczęła się prawdziwa walka, w której Franky, uderzając Fukurou, spowodował, że ten zrobił wielką dziurę w ścianie, wylatując na zewnątrz. Następnie agent CP9 zaatakował Franky'ego, co skończyło się tym, że obu przeciwników wpadło do wody. Długo w niej jednak nie zostali i starcie przeniosło się w powietrze. Sowa nie docenił umiejętności Franky'ego, co skończyło się tym, że Cyborg wpakował w niego potężne Coup De Vent, które z dużej wysokości wbiło go w ziemię, tworząc wielką dziurę. Do pewnego momentu nie było wiadomo, czy Fukurou wraz z resztą CP9 zdołali przeżyć atak Buster Call. Raport CP9 po wykoanniu misji Raport rozpoczyna się od ukazania doszczętnie zniszczonej wyspy Enies Lobby. Następnie widzimy jak Blueno dzięki mocy swojego owocu tworzy powietrzne drzwi, przez które wynosi Lucciego. Już w trzecim mini rozdziale możemy obserwować Fukurou oraz pozostałych, stojących o własnych siłach i prawdopodobnie rozmawiających, w jaki sposób uratować Lucciego, który poniósł największe obrażenia i pozostaje nieprzytomny. Zanim jednak CP9 zabrało się za zapewnienie pomocy lekarskiej swojemu dowócy, Blueno wraz z Jabrą wykryli, iż Spandam chce ich obarczyć odpowiedzialnością, za wcześniejsze wydarzenia. Z tego powodu są poszukiwani przez marynarzy dlatego też zdecydowali, że muszą opuścić wyspę zanim zostaną odszukani. Podążając trasą morskiego pociągu, zmęczeni dotarli do Saint Poplar (miasto połączone z Enies Lobby i Water 7 torami morskiego pociągu, o godzinę drogi). Tam rozpoczęli zbiórkę pieniędzy na leczenie. Fukurou zbierał pieniądze od dzieci, ustawionych w kolejce, które chciały zjechać po szyi żyrafy. Podsadzał je do góry, a nawet pozwalał bawić się swoim suwakiem jednemu z nich. Pozostali członkowie też nie próżnowali i wkrótce zebrane fundusze pozwoliły na leczenie Lucciego, który zaczął wracać do zdrowia. Za resztę pieniędzy CP9 pozwolili sobie na zakupy, kawiarnię (Fukurou popija tam kawę lub herbatę z filiżanki) oraz rozrywkę w kręgielni. Gdy oni spędzali miło czas, na wybrzeżu pojawili się Cukierkowi. CP9, w poczuciu obowiązku stróży prawa, zajęli się załogą terroryzującą mieszkańców. Lucci jednak w imię swojej „sprawiedliwości” jak zwykle przesadził, co w oczach mieszkańców nie pozostało bez negatywnego odbioru. Nasi bohaterowie musieli opuścić miasto. Dziewczynka która została porwana przez piratów, na pożegnanie wręczyła kwiatka Kalifie, w podziękowaniu za ratunek, co przeraziło obecnego tam Fukurou. CP9 udali się pirackim statkiem w miejsce, gdzie rozpoczynali swoją przygodę – do swojej ojczyzny. Podglądali tam następną generację młodych adeptów Sześciu Form, którzy w przyszłości zostaną agentami CP9, jednak ich spokój został zakłócony przez ścigających ich marynarzy pod dowództwem pułkownika Berry'ego Gooda (Fukurou został tam przedstawiony jako sowa). Mimo tego bez większych problemów pokonują oni jego załogę. Widzimy Fukurou, który w obu rękach trzyma części ciała pułkownika Berry'ego Gooda. W tym samym czasie Rob Lucci wykonuje telefon do Spandama, w którym informuje go, że kiedyś CP9 powróci. W reakcji na te słowa były szef CP9 naradza się wraz z ojcem w szpitalu, jak wyeliminować swoich byłych podwładnych. Gdzieś w oddali na horyzoncie majaczy sylwetka uprowadzonego statku marynarki z CP9 na pokładzie. Na pierwszym planie widzimy za to kwitnący kwiat, który prawdopodobnie jest symbolem nowej szansy, a zarazem nadziei na lepsze życie dla Fukurou i jego kamratów. Umiejętności i moce Sześć Form Niezależnie od innych zdolności posiadanych przez agentów CP9, jest to ich główna metoda walki. Siła użytkowników Sześciu Form mierzona jest poprzez siłony. Fukurou posiada 800 siłonów, co jest szóstym wynikiem w CP9. Czyni go to najsłabszym mężczyzną w CP9. Przez taką, a nie inną budowę ciała Fukurou musiał opanować nieco inne Sześć Form niż reszta członków CP9. Jego umiejętności dały się dość mocno we znaki Franky'emu. Konkursik Jest to specjalna umiejętność Fukurou, która pozwala mu mierzyć poziom siłonów. Dzięki tej sztuce mógł stworzyć obiektywny ranking siły agentów CP9, wliczając w to siebie. Fukurou przyjmując na siebie określony cios, mierzy jedynie poziom siły fizycznej i nie uwzględnia wzrostów mocy wywołanych np. przez Diabelskie Owoce (co wyjaśnił Jabra). Sowa jest jedyną znaną osobą, która posiada tą dziwną umiejętność. Dominacja Fukurou potrafi używać Dominacji Koloru Uzbrojenia i Dominacji Koloru Obserwacji. Główne walki * Fukurou kontra Franky * CP9 kontra załoga Cukierkowych * CP9 kontra oddział Berry'ego Gooda Ciekawostki * W anime, Fukurou ma głos małego dziecka, którego użycza mu kobieta. Nie pasuje to do jego wieku i gabarytów, ale do jego osobowości już tak. * Fukurou uplasował się na 26 miejscu w trzecim, japońskim konkursie popularności, jednak już w kolejnej, czwartej edycji tego konkursu, zanotował spadek o 52 pozycje, na miejsce 78. * Znaczenie jego imienia to „sowa”. Zwierzę to jest jego motywem przewodnim i nawet styl walki zostaje przez samego Fukurou, przyrównany do zachowań tego ptaka. Mianowice jest niesłyszalny i niewidzialny dla ofiary, aż w końcu jest dla niej za późno. * Jego budowa i osobowość powoduje, że można go przyrównać do baśniowej postaci o imieniu Humpty Dumpty. * Inne znaczenie słowa fukuro (袋) to "torba" lub "worek". Jak wiemy ciało agenta CP9 jest okrągłe, a do tego posiada on zamek błyskawiczny co może być nawiązaniem do tych dwóch słów. * W One Piece Green: Secret Pieces zostaje ujawnione, że Fukurou pierwotnie miał być umięśniony, ale dalej dysponował masywną sylwetką. Jego biodra były szczupłe i nie posiadał on zamka na ustach. Jego przeciwniczką zamiast Franky'ego miała być Nami. * W 44 księdze SBS zostało ujawnione, że już jako mały chłopiec Fukurou posiadał zarówno swój zamek w ustach, jak i czarny pas w nieznanej sztuce walki. * Na prośbę fanów, Oda naszkicował członków CP9 jako dzieci, wśród nich znalazł się również Fukurou. Nawigacja ca:Fukuro de:Fukurō en:Fukurou es:Fukuro fr:Fukuro it:Fukuro ru:Фукуро zh:梟 Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:CP9 Kategoria:Zabójcy Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Użytkownicy Sześciu Form Kategoria:Użytkownicy Dominacji Koloru Uzbrojenia Kategoria:Użytkownicy Dominacji Koloru Obserwacji Kategoria:Postacie z Grand Line